pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/E Lava Planes Farmer
There you go ! Shinko 19:27, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :this won't work well -- 19:28, 3 March 2009 read usage.. brb my comps bugged cant type things.. brb (Shinko) :and I find it hard to believe that your energy can handle this. tbh if you're using an essence permasliver would be faster -- 19:32, 3 March 2009 ::Well it can handle it for some reason. even without lava font if u do glyph on bed and fire. you can do lava font once and that. Yes It will kill the half of the mindblades health and everything of a grasping. ( Without lava graspings die to ) Shinko 19:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::If you're using cons anyway...why not sc? :/ Life 02:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Because there is no more that many good teams which won't fail after chamber sin is done >< Anyway the point is I agree with you. Of course you have to find the team to do it and ensure that some party member won't leave you >< - 15:17, 5 March 2009 This build Is the fastest to *solo* CP atm Shinko 17:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, and it uses a con. Essences arent free. If you remove the cost of essences, this is still probably slower money-wise than other builds. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you really want to. you can remove mark but im prety sure the graspings will drain ur energy then Shinko 13:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::6-10 Ecto per run if you do it HM but I used A/Me never tried this. --Anonimous. D: 13:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Did you use a A/Me before the chaos planes nerf or after (the one that gave mindblades more health and hex breaker)?--Vgfanatic2 22:40, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::He used it =/ Shinko 09:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Should this be done on Nm or Hm? In the first video i think the only way you could get that spawn is in hm, but ur 2nd video is in nm.--Vgfanatic2 18:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::its in Nm Shinko 10:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) NEW VIDEO * CHECK LINK IN BUILD Shinko 14:48, 12 March 2009 (UTC) full cp run? a full run in just 30 mins souds impossible postnerf. Illoyon 01:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :30 minutes if you dont do the grenth part. if you do. its 40 minutes Shinko 08:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) even with just killing Grasping Darknesses and heading straight to chaos planes i cant clear the full area. the essence ends near the place of three riders quest. Illoyon 13:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Three riders? You mean four horsemen? And there's two spawns for that Star of Exile talk 13:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Wow sadness Nice removing the attris , pretty no life when u do it. I got a BU of the original and ill keep pasting it back each time u change it. The one who did knows to who im talking Shinko 13:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC :There's something called page history you know Star of Exile talk 17:21, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Doa master * When u have low health they never break up with me O_o Shinko 17:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Counters the rangers are the most annoying counters to this...Illoyon 18:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :How? 20% IMS from essence shud negate it Shinko 08:03, 27 March 2009 (UTC) they sometimes block the path to chaos planes...you lose 1k and 1 essence...really frustratingIlloyon 22:29, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :ok ima update it hten :)Shinko 11:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) kewl got 3 good votes :) FIRST TIME THAT HAPPENED TO BE LOL ;p Shinko 11:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU FOR MAKIGN THIS THANK YOU ALOT ITS THE FASTES I HAVE BEEN USING EVER SINCE IM GETTING 10-14 ECTOS A RUN I CNAT THANK YOU ENEUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Your welcome <3 Shinko 10:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) yeah thanks a lot mate, got 8 ecto in 30 min on first try and 5 on second try in 40 min Riktw 22:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Time Is the 30mins run mean not doing the groups where reaper spawn? I.e. doing 6 of the banished+mindblades that spawn as opposed to all 9? If so, then this is pointless as I consistently do 40-45minute runs of all 9 groups without any consets. Impulsion in which way it is possible to do a full cp run in 45min without essence? Illoyon 13:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/3206/gw255.jpg : Age is 46months so an account made on release would be post nerf. I guess you just have to trust that I didn't use an essence or speed boost etc. and it ran out. The killing is not what takes time, it is the pulling and grouping stuff together, and using essence the speed boost would most likely hinder you as the mindblades will break aggro. I have to walk backwards to pull them far enough and that's with no speed boost. A major difference from what this build page says is that you don't pull just 3 groups when you enter the plains, you pull 4, then 3 near reaper and final 2+terrors at entrance to pools Impulsion ::Why does your GW UI look like that? Do UI changers exist that make the panes more opaque like that? And why would you bring gemstones and PSKs to fill up your inventory on a farm run? 23:21, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::: i believe hes using a program called texmod, you can find it on wiki and its perfectly legal, as for the shape of the HUD just change them in the options menu on the last tab --Moosymoose 07:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hm vs. NM everyone should know that the ecto drop rate is not affect by hm/nm.a lot of people are retarted and do not know that. 14:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :I assume by "a lot of people are retred" you mean "a lot of people are retarded" -- Star talk 15:00, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::ye new laptop keyboard, keys are sticking 15:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::Just tried out the build. Because its my first time it took me 45 min and 2 essences to clear whole planes. And i got lousy 2 ecto, just enough to cover the expenses. Nice build, but it can hardly make someone rich. Even if the ecto drop rate is same for Nm and Hm, drop rate of unids is certanly not the same. Something has defiantly changed with ecto drop rate in planes, cause i remember getting at least 5 ectos per run back in the days when they didn't buffed mindblades (my record was 11 in planes). Btw did that with obsy ele and 3 heroes ;old build, still works hm/nm and requires no essences, takes 15 min to get to planes and about 45-60 min to clear, heroes are used only to get pass the chamber and get safely to planes, maybe I'll post it someday :) if sf gets nerfed and drop rate gets back to normal. And no, its not the one with trapers :P Hell Darkknight 02:05, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I did this just now, in NM, and the drops (besides e) are rather meh. What's better? HM or NM? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::: DarkKnight, you drops are low because u over farmed the area and Arnout if u want ectos go nm if u want ectos and items go HM 1 moar vote yayz cant wait, lots of peeps find this very good on my youtube video ;3 Shinko 15:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) voted, its fast and nice, and it makes me rich Riktw 22:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Can someone put this in Tested PvE Builds?? idk how -.- Gnight verybody btw =) Shinko 19:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Mark of Rodgort? I don't see why have this when you can have Whirlwind/ Tenai's Wind and get burning on the mindblades too. I used this idea in a non-conset version and managed to get a 37min full run. If you are worried about not getting past the graspings at the start, just remember that as long as you burn them for more than 20% hp in total you will be fine, so using bed of coals->whirlwind->lava font->bed of coals->whirlwind and not using fire storm for that bit will work and is only a little slower. I've not tried doing this run with essence, might be worth it if I can get under 30mins Impulsion :I tried that but i prefer dmg over burning lol =3 it still works tho, Might be worth putting in variants ey? but i dont do gw anymore.. had to reinstall windows and i was bored of gw so yeah cant test it right now :) Shinko 07:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well the point is that seeing as you can't use mark of rodgort on the mindblades you do all the same damage plus burning Impulsion imho this sux, i get 4 ectos/fullrun and use 2 consumables ((4,3+4,3+4,3+4,3=17,2)+4k from other drops)-(3,5+3,5+1)=13,2k, but i sometimes fail, and thats 4,5k loss too, so lets make it 9k, 9k in 40 mins is NOTHING, or am i just unlucky? i saw ppl on youtube saying this nets 10-14 ectos/run... - Wuhy 14:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Might be lucky? And tho i never use 2 consumables. never clear full planes myself tho Shinko 15:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) and how so i get 4 ectos with fullclear while you get 12 with only like 75-80% clear? - Wuhy 15:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Never get 12 tho.. max i had with 70% = 10 ectos and mostly i get about 7. Shinko 16:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :: You should try to do groups one by one. in my vid i toke em all together which probs is faster but meh Shinko 16:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::rare materials are not affected by loot scaling or the big mob killing code rite? - Wuhy 16:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::indeed they aren't, i had 2 ectos on first run with this build, clearing about 60% of plains... and 5 ectos next run clearing only 30% due to cocksuckingfailureClose Impact 16:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 2 damn ectos for half an hour of separately killing each group, i never pulled 2 into 1, still crap look, im discontinuing this, and rated it 1-1-0 - Wuhy 16:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't stop if you get unlucky on your first run, look at my screenshot above. That is what you can expect for an average run, and that was using a slow build without cons. Average ectos/run is around 6 or 7. Max I've had is 11, min. is 2 for full clears. Still there are better ways to make money, but AFAIK you need either special event drops or people who want running to make quicker money than this. Impulsion question im prob being realy dumb but why do you let SF run out then cast it again? 18:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Low hp to prevent flee Shinko 19:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else have a ton of trouble with the charged blackness dudes? I'm working around with a non-cons build and they keep shocking me. I'm using dash or burning speed to get past traps, but it's just not good enough. Charged blackness always appear out of nowhere :/ :: you can avoid charged methinks, essence helps alot. & ty, i didn't know low hp prevents flee, is this in HM aswell, like from AoE or is it just preventing fleeing in NM? 08:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) you can just walk around the charged blackness and low hp also prevent scatter in hm. Illoyon 11:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :To make sure that the first 2-3 CB's don't get a hit on you, just wait until they have made their patrol. (They usually first go to the entrance to the TSMts, and then return. Once they are out of reach, get into TSMts and voila.) — DarK 17:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) variant we know this is possible without essence...maybe add GoS for Bed of Coals in variants?(i dont know how to sry^^) Illoyon 03:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I use glyph with MS and bed of coals.. works much more efficiently ::MS? And sign please with ( ~ ~ ~ ~ ) No spaces Shinko 14:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Variant/switch? Elemental Lord over MoR? Considering you only really use MoR on two mobs, you could do better with elemental lord, I'm sure the extra 1 in fire will also make up for the burning lost, and it works with mindblades too ^^. TedTheFarmer 16:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I doubt so =/ Graspings drains ur mana then and like.. 2 or 3 more dmg isnt worth it Shinko 19:10, 19 April 2009 (UTC) amount of ectos i've been doing this (im still not quite sure on where you go) but i kill all the mindblades on the chaos planes and i only get 2-3 ectos, am i doing ti right. Above it says average is 10-12 ectos. Howe304 15:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :That might be a unlucky run , I mostly got about 5-12 ectos a run. bad runs 2-4 Shinko 17:11, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :: i've done it like 3 times, each time the same. I know 3 runs isn't very many but i got 1ecto then 2 then 2 again. :( Howe304 17:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I'v got 5 ectos 3 times in a row and then three the next with this build,that may seem fairly consistent but from the other cp farms iv done its down to luck usually, keep trying and you should make a fair profit xD ! 19:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::: that must meen that the 10-12 ectos average is an exageration surely, ill keep trying hopefullly ill get more but i can't image you could get 10-12 ectos :( (how304) forgot to log in 15:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Basically ive had about 10% of my runs been exagerating much. Mostly i get bout 5-7 and its fairly fast tbh Shinko 15:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::would it be possible to make a mini map or a map thing showing you which groups to pull and when? i try and mob them up as much as possible but still then it takes me like an hour (i use cupcakes so i dont get skill thing) but still... if you could make a map it wud be greatly appreaciated ty (howe304) Howe304 15:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm so sorry , But ive quited GW Lately due to windows reinstall and im doing another mmo atm. Shinko 15:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, the old CP build (pre-CP nerf) used to be able to get a maximum of 12 ecto's per run (at least, I had managed to do so, not sure if others ever have had this). But I'm not sure if it's still possible to get this much post-nerf. I'll do some more testing. — DarK 17:47, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::this is what im saying tbh...crappy ecto drops Wuhy 21:05, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Wuhu? Remove his vote? Its just some noob who fails and cant uw Shinko 17:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : probably, i bet he just didn't try it Howe304 17:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Couldn't agree more.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Firstly, try to spell my name correctly plsthx, secondly, I've done like 10 runs and i only got like 2-5 ectos each round, I've explained why i rated this 1-1-1 above if u cant see, and I've killed everything, one time i even did groups one by one so its not because anti farm shit or something, if i only do it for 30 mins then its like 3 ectos(3*4.3=12.9; 12.9-3.5k-1k thats 8.4k/ 40 mins, you can get that much with kegging too, but alot more with ease and you cant fail it like you can this, it also wtfpwns this on events so)... this just does not worth it, accept it and dont call me noob ffs Wuhy 21:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Noob. You are pretty much one of the only ppl who have trouble with this build. Accept it, you suck with this. It's not that YOU can't do shit with this, that other people can't as well. Thus, that's not a valid reason to rate it down. — DarK 08:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Wuhu just because you get bad runs does NOt mean you have to vote it down. Its not about the fucking droprate cause i get enough ectos, Just cuz you have some bad runs does not mean the build sucks. You said you did 10 runs? Well it got fast. Easy and simplicity is the best thing you can have in a farming world. So why dont you take it somewhere else with your nagging and whining head instead of rating my build down? Shinko 08:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I had a bad experience with it not cause i couldnt make it, ive done everything and still get nothing and thats why im rating it down, rating is based on personal experience, you say 10-14 ectos per run, i say 2-5 Wuhy 15:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) So I herd... Teinai's Wind/Whirlwind > Mark of Rodgort. This way you can speed up the kills on the mindblades by being able to meet the KD condition for Bed of Coals. — DarK 16:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :yep, Why dont you post another build about of it?? ::Actually I was suggesting to add this to variants. I can't post another build with that bar, as it's usuage and 90% of the skills are the same as this. + You forgot to sign. — DarK 19:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry that was me. And sure you can edit it if you want. Just post the cons and pros there to Shinko 15:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Charged Blackness Patrols with the birthday update. Is the run still possible now that the Charged have an even more retarded patrol route? 06:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Um, nothing changed with their patrol routes... — DarK 15:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) they stayed on the mountain first, now they walk back down for me lol, aw well with shield with +10 armor for shock they cant kill me.Riktw 15:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :They always did that Shinko 17:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Btw is it me or do the Charge Blackness now do duble routs once they only did one montsin back ward run where u used the chance to go around and just get it perfect on first time,now they do duble rutes so u have more time to weit and relax.... :they didn't change anything about any routes, patrols, or mobs in general. stop being fucking terrible. ··· Danny Does 21:24, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Can Bed of Coals be left out for GoS so it would be Essence of Celerity free? I'm just asking because it's kinda long since i last played so i'm sure i would have to use 2 essence per run and will most likely fail first few runs (= money lost)i did farm alot pre-SF nerf with the old lava font + MoR build, but i'm sure it wont go that good after this break of mine :P 10:54, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Doh, or nvm, it would need to drop firestorm for a running skill also... 10:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not really, You can replace bed of coals and mark of rodgort for gos and dash(optional) so.. Shinko 15:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hey I need help. Everytime I use Glyph of Swiftness, Deadly Paradox, and then SF it costs 30 energy and by the time u need to reuse those skills u only regen 30 energy and when i use a zelous scythe i get bleeding and eventually die from ataxes so i always run out of energy any suggestions?ChuckieReturns2 17:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Use Zealous Daggers on a Grasping. Also, use a celerity if you're having issues. You need to learn the run before you can start making profit - that's how things generally work. 17:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok thanks i'll try it and how much does it costs to make celerity usually.ChuckieReturns2 18:23, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::About 3k or so.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 18:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::3.5k will buy you one straight up in ToA, if you cba to buy the mats. 18:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::How much does a stack of feathers and glittering dust costs each? Do you just buy the celerity from other players or just craft it?ChuckieReturns2 19:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Feathers:9k~10k Dust: 3.5k -- 16:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) STOP SAYING UR DROPS SUCK First of all do i have to remind you sf nerf + chaos planes nerf.Not to mention mindblade ecto drop rate lowered and making them ranged and thus req. to ball them up in order to kill + there masive health.STOP SAYING UR DROPS SUCK FARM IF U WANT IF U DONT ITS UR PROBLEM THIS BUILD WORKS GREAT ITS JUST UR LUCK IM GETING 9-15 ECTOS A RUN IF U WANT A SCREENIE ITS NO PROB I WILL POST!!!SO STFU AND FARM!DONT COMPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::I got 5 ecto's en 7 ecto my lst two runs. My droprate is increasing. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome That meh build isnt nerfed yet <3 Shinko 14:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Drop Pics Here is my worst run drops i usualy get 12-18 ectos once i even got 20 and im not joking or telling lies. 20 e? WTH? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Yes 20 ectos and im not jokign i even have pic for proof i will find it and post it some times i get like 2-3 ectos from 1 group!!!! :Why is my toe telling me this is a lie? Even with the old planes farmer (pre-hex breaker addition) only a max of 12 ecto's were found (by me, but no one else reported anything more than that, so idk), and the drop rates for Mindblades have decreased since the nerf. (I hardly get more than 5 ecto's anymore, no matter how much runs) — DarK 15:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's possible, but unlikely, especially after a long period of time. If you were getting 20 ectos per run consistently, you could almost single-handedly flood the market in a day. ··· Danny Does 16:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Well i diden't say i was constantly geting 20 ectos a run i told u i only got that many once and i usualy get from 12-18 ectos a run with this build maybe im lucky or maybe its some bug i rly dont know... :::12 - 18 PER EACH RUN? So are you saying that EVERY run you get between 12 and 18 ecto's? — DarK 16:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No, he's not, because the drop rate isn't high enough. Not to mention, their haven't been any other reports of large amounts of ecto, and due to the fact that drops are based on a hash function of sorts, using the time you enter a zone as the (believed to be) ONLY parameter, the price of ecto would be dropping to record lows, even lower than that of obsidian shards, due to the number of people who would be entering at the same time as him due to basic statistics. (At best, Guild Wars's drop algorithm is based to use the time rounded to the current second - the Guru case study was done by people, and therefore impossible to be accurate to any smaller amount of time consistently.) ::::tl;dr If ecto prices aren't dropping, no one is getting anything over 5, maybe 6 ecto per run. This is attributed to both the the hashing of the drop system and the understanding that GW's drop system is pseudo-random, not completely random. ··· Danny Does 16:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well i dotn only clear chaos planes i clear bone pits also i get around 4-5 ectos there and around 8-10 ectos in chaos planes some tiems more that my usual drops i dont know for u guys but im lucky as hell :Or you're lying, and I'm willing to put my money on the math/you being a shitter. Clearing bone pits yields generally at most 3 ecto, not to mention it takes fucking forever with a build like this. You really don't know how the drop system works, do you? ··· Danny Does 20:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Ok a few tips... FARM IN ASIAN DISTRICT ITS LUCKY FOR ME SECOND OF ALL MAYBE U GET 3 ECTOS IN BONE PITS BUT I GET MORE THAN 5 AND JUST CUS U HAVE SHITY LUCK OR NO LUCK AT ALL DOTN CALL ME A LIE TELLING B---H.And i kill group by group not all at once so my drop rate for ectos is better i sometimes get from group of 3 mindblades 2 ectos!!!!..And u get shity drops becouse u take large mobs and kill them all at once wich lowers the drops chance or havent u heard about the aoe kill bug?????Search a litle before u come here saying i lie.Beside if u want a pic of the 15-18 per run its no problem at all i will even make a video when i have the time. :It's not a bug, was intentional iirc. Andy :Doing that really cuts the 'speedclear'part, doesn't it?^;o Brandnew 12:43, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::There's no AoE drop reduction, tbh. There was a full case study done on this. Make a video and I'll buy it, but until then - no dice. I can go through Pits on a UWSC with a scythe, taking everything one at a time and still max out at 3 ecto. The biggest disproof of the AoE drop reduction theory is Vaettir farming. Many times, you'll only get 2, maybe 3 drops. However, from time to time, you can get upwards of 10 drops. It all has to do with probability and loot scaling, and, unfortunately, ecto have a set "percentage" drop, as does everything in gw, which is randomized against the other drop rates. ··· Danny Does 15:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) On second thought i dont have to prove anything to you i know what my drops are its ur problem ur sucks.Maybe u overfarming or something what ever it is im geting that many ectos like it or not! :You's trooooolllllllin' tbh. ··· Danny Does 18:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Stop lying and get a life. Lying won't get you anywhere. — DarK 15:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Your right im going stop arguing with you and in join my drops and my ectos and u can go ur self. Have a gd life :i lol'd. ··· Danny Does 17:28, 29 May 2009 (UTU) Ur gay homosexual prob... Is it me? I was looking at the build and there is one thing i am confused about, its not a perma. Ain't it? I cant notice it but if anyone can tell me anything about it can you let me know, Thanks. :It requires an EoC ;) Brandnew 15:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::You can technically drop Bed of Coals for Glyph of Swiftness, but it becomes a much, much slower run. ··· Danny Does 15:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Ahhh ok then, thank you very much ;) Variants? I'm just wondering would it be sane to put Meteor Shower in there instead of Mark of Rodgorts, since you get a kd and utilise the burning, while adding a bit more damage, and the best thing, you can use it against Mindblades. So yeah just a thought 00:40, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Too expencive? thats 15 energy even with GoLE + exoustion. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::That would probably work, though I'd take Teinai's wind/Whirlwind for the KD. Brandnew 10:16, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::I've tried a couple of runs with it, since you only use it once, for each group, you don't have that big problems with the energy and the Exhaustion doesn't hit that hard on you again, you can use the entire chain and still have energy enough to cast sf again - Deadly Paradox-> Shadow Form-> Attunement-> Glyph of Lesser-> Meteor Shower-> Bed of Coals-> Firestorm-> Lava Font-> Deadly Paradox-> Lava Font x 3. 23:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll make sure to test it in the future. Feel free to add it as a variant. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm supposed to say that. Shinko 15:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::No you're not. You don't own any builds on PvX that you posted, unless they are in your own namespace. This is a free-to-edit wiki. — DarK 16:41, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::PW:OWN ··· Danny Does 02:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Guys I think Shinko was joking... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm sorry but i won't update the curren't build since i'm a fool with Wiki and it's coding system, so yeah. 18:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I tried it today, even with my zealous scythe hitting 3 targets, its very heavy on the energy. You have to watch it very close. It is faster against the mindblades, but not very much, and the risk is higher. I wasn't any faster (I was slower) due to the time it takes me to set up to prepare using meteor shower. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) Added Whirlwind. Works just about like MoR, except you can use it on Mindblades for a little extra damage. (The Mindblades don't get knocked down, though.) ··· Danny Does 16:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :They don't? o_O Weird, I always use Whirldwind/Teinai's instead of MoR and they pretty much always get KD'ed while attacking. — DarK 15:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::ups. it does. I read the skill description wrong - it's been a long time since I solo-farmed Planes. ··· Danny Does 15:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Just Curious... Why shouldn't I use Mark of Rodgort on the Mindblade Spectres? 04:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :try it sometime. you'll get a good laugh. i know i did when they first fixed them. ··· Danny Does 04:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Please don't. If you are pulling them correctly (lower then 20% health) there is a good change you will due to hexbreaker. It would be a waste of your essence. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Obsidian Behemoths How do you get past the obsidian behemoths? I try to avoid traps but they end up triggering as I go past, then the charged blackness hits me with shock and its game over Slave screams 20:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :check the video, shows u how to get past the charged and sometimes the behemoths wall the entrance/exit making you have to cast mark of rodgort and firestorm twice to kill them, then wait for the traps to expire. if u choose to kill them to kill the behemoths to get through to plains you will be lucky to get 3 sets of mobs killed but its better than resigning. Moosymoose 08:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ! oh ffs I've tryed this like 10 times now and each time I die because of lag or traps -.- and I cant find the way to the chaos planes, always get lost at the place where all the obsidian behemots are, and I keep running everywhwre but cant find it! could someone post a map or tell me where to go? :There are plenty of movies that show you the run to the chaos planes, but here you can see the run. There used to be a map there, but is seams to have gone missing. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::thanks alot! :) Attacking Aatxe can u pls tell how u attack the aatxe with ur scythe.whenever i do i always get riposted................ :you don't. ··· Danny Does 20:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) what i meant was that i get aatxe grouped wit hthe grasps. then when i get out my scythe i target a grasp but when i hit i always seem to hit a aatxe and then i die. psl help me :try not taking your scythe out to hit things. I know it's sounds hard, but give it a shot. ··· Danny Does 20:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Ignore Danny, basically if you group Aatxes use a Zealous Sword/Axe/Daggers whatever as a scythe will hit the Aatxes as well. When not agaisnt Aatxes use a scythe.---- The Liger speak to me 20:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :tbh, he brought up using a scythe, not daggers. if he's using a daggers on an aatxe, he's pretty autistic. reading usage is difficult, c/d? ··· Danny Does 20:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::He meant use daggers on the graspings since using a scythe will sometimes hit an aataxe. Also, that autistic comment was unneccessary.--Vgfanatic2 13:43, 1 August 2009 :::Get used to it. This is PvX. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ng Aatxe can u pls tell how u attack the aatxe with ur scythe.whenever i do i always get riposted................ :you don't. ··· Danny Does 20:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) what i meant was that i get aatxe grouped wit hthe grasps. then when i get out my scythe i target a grasp but when i hit i always seem to hit a aatxe and then i die. psl help me :try not taking your scythe out to hit things. I know it's sounds hard, but give it a shot. ··· Danny Does 20:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Ignore Danny, basically if you group Aatxes use a Zealous Sword/Axe/Daggers whatever as a scythe will hit the Aatxes as well. When not agaisnt Aatxes use a scythe.---- The Liger speak to me 20:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :tbh, he brought up using a scythe, not daggers. if he's using a daggers on an aatxe, he's pretty autistic. reading usage is difficult, c/d? ··· Danny Does 20:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::He meant use daggers on the graspings since using a scythe will sometimes hit an aataxe. Also, that autistic comment was unneccessary.--Vgfanatic2 13:43, 1 August 2009 :::Get used to it. This is PvX. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:09, 1 August 2 "I Am Unstoppable!" i added it in the variants, as its nice for beginners to help with charged and traps.Riktw 10:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Wow I finally got round to trying this, and I think it is much better than not using an essence, entire plains can be cleared in under 30mins = 1 essence. http://i767.photobucket.com/albums/xx314/IimpulsionI/th_e5d23c33.jpg Feels like the good old days before the nerf ^^ Impulsion Wow.. I got 8260 hits on my video of my buildzzz Thats pretty awesome so far. Shinko 16:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) TBH Build is great and all and i manage to get to Chaos Planes with no problem full run costs me 2 essences wich is 8k and i get liek only 2-3 e each run so im just makign 1 stinckign ecto each run i sometimes get 12-9 e wich is great then i get 0 each run wich is shit.So im losing more money that im making :then dont do it Sir Nothing 16:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Without being so pessimist than the first comment, I'd say that this build, even though "it feels" better and easier, isn't more interesting on the money point of view. The main problem is that you HAVE TO use your essence before knowing if the way to the plains is clear of any bad pop of behemots. So once in a while, you will waste those 4k, sometimes twice or three times in a row, wich makes it very annoying. Plus, and correct me if I'm wrong, it's barely possible to clear ALL the mindblades with only one Essence. Wich makes the run incomplete, unless you use another essence, wich is completely stupid of course. I may be wrong on that point, best I could do is kill Entrance and Monument, then the first two waves of the pools entrance, without having the time to finish the third, and biggest wave (the one with a few Dryders). ::To make it short and after a lot of experimentations, that makes me say that it's more interesting to do it with a Essence-Free build. Personnaly, I use a run-skill-free build and make the run with some blue-rock or red-rock candies. That allow me to bring more damage skills. Most of the time I use LavaFont+Rogdort+Firestorm but LavaFont+BedofCoal+Whirlwind works as well even though it's harder to get out of the Chamber with it. With this method the run cost 1k+1k instead of 1k+4k and you can finish it completely. It takes 40-45minutes to complete, so finally it's not that bad compared to this build... ::: It is easy to do this in one essence, and with 20% speed boost you should be getting to plains 99% of the time. Economically this is better than doing without an essence, if you practised you could easily get this down to a consistant 25min / run IMO Impulsion ::::Mmmh honestly I'm quite used to this run and there's always something going wrong wich makes it slower than expected. Mindblades out of bow reach, Mindblades desagroing... I noticed that somtimes the Mindblades are really "nervous". During some runs they constantly desagro, while in some other run they'll stay quiet all the time. I don't understand yet what make them run like that. ::::Anyway, I'm sure it possible to finish the run under 30min, but if it's possible to do it everytime, I'd love a demo because to me it looks like luck. ::::And for the behemots, if they block the way you won't get past them with or without any speedboost... To make it short, I'm still trying. I do some run with, and some runs without BU's. And te be honest I think I earn more cash without atm. :::::The whole point of the build and why i put it here was because of a few points :Its not so boring. ::Its very fast which gives myself fun cuz they die so fast. :::It may not be to good but you still make profit of this and sometimes u get alot of ectos. ::::It was based on 1 Essence and not 2, That's peoples own choice. :::::Also, When i used a other build i always was busy like 1 hour and shit, I didnt want that since its boring as hell. ::::::Advantually, if you do this alot, youll get per day ( per 3~5 runs ) 50+PLAT. Thats a nice profit for a small time, ( 2 hours ). Shinko 14:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) UW Spawn Changes Has the last update changed the behemoth spawns or something, because I've tried this like 7 times and been blocked/trapped every time. :I did CP and haven't noticed any changes of mountains. Passed through it as usual. — DarK 20:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Archive They fucking added the skeletons of dhuum to stay!!!! :( ffs imposible now :And since these things are everywhere now, this won't work that well anymore now. Maybe it's still possible, but even then it would be far too slow to be worth it... Archive plz.. — DarK 10:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) God is somebody going to rewrite or not????????? if not freaking archive. Im busy finding a way to rewrite it , but first i have to figure what skills etc Shinko 09:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ? Ive tried this like 20 times, i can clear the chamber fine, and get halfway to plains and then get fucked by the charged blacknesses? How do you avoid them? Theres no way.. Sorry if im being noob but this is really agravating me. Anyone know?